


Day #23 - Exhaustion

by Accal1a



Series: October Nickels Insanity (2019) [23]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Nick isn't sure he's been this tired before...
Relationships: Kelly Abbott/Nick O'Flaherty
Series: October Nickels Insanity (2019) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503011
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Day #23 - Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic). Go read _her_ October insanity [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849234/chapters/49560635).
> 
> [mindfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff) decided to join in on the madness too. Their fics start [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853593#work_endnotes).

Nick had never been so tired in his life.

He knew that when he was a kid he had looked after his sisters, and now he'd seen photographic evidence as to how small he'd been when he had done so, he had really had no idea how he had managed to do that.

This was different.

Surely as an adult he should be more equipped to deal with this sort of thing. He knew that kids tended to have a lot of energy, so maybe it was that that had got him through his childhood, or maybe he had just got old, he didn't know which was the case, but he guessed it didn't really mater this was torture.

He had no idea whether he had ever been this tired in his life…and he had been special forces. Surely _some_ mission or op or training had been worse than this? He had been Force Recon! This couldn't be worse than that.

When the piercing cry rent the air once more, he felt like crying himself.

"I'll go." Kelly said, leaning over to kiss his husband on the cheek. "You sleep."

Nick had meant to say that he would get the next one, but he suspected he was asleep the second after he'd formed the thought.

Kelly smiled as he got out of bed and slipped towards the nursery they had built on the back of the cabin.

"Hello, little bear. Daddy's here."

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can <s>squee with</s> chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
